Talk:Combat Cyborg
Cyborgs Had Weakness Tough. Combat cyborg http://imgur.com/nbdykPG The Research of integrating man and machine, and thus deeply evolve the potential of the human body. While the approach is different from the Artificial Mage, the concept and objective of developing a Military power that is constantly viable, unlike Mages which rely deeply on Talent and Training, is behind both technologies. http://imgur.com/pdN1P7o The Research of combining Man and Machine, and thus creating a Combat Unit that way, and the results. Scaglietti's Combat Cyborgs are given a Drive-integrated Bone Structure called a "Basic Frame" and Mechanically Enhanced Cognitive Organs (like Eyes with Zoom Lenses installed), with their Biological Parts all being enhanced as much as Technology would allow. Combat Cyborg type Zero http://imgur.com/HCarCHe Human bodies enhanced by Cybernetic Systems turned into Combat Weapaons, "Combat Cyborgs". The two "Units" that Scaglietti calls "Type Zero" were created by another researcher and thus based upon different concepts in comparison to the Numbers who are also Combat Cyborgs. Scaglietti wished to capture these two units as precious research subjects. http://imgur.com/ER5USXk Movement data download The Combat Cyborgs called "Numbers" share their movement data between their sisters. By siphoning out the information that they need, they constantly are able to do the most optimal and best body movement, and even when doing group actions they can monitor their sisters movement timing, so they can make combinations that are tightly whittled down to zero point one seconds levels quite easily. Data accumulation http://imgur.com/hYqhi1U The Numbers are able to share each of their own Active Data, reconfigure and feed it back to their own actions, and make use of then in this way. This allows them to gain "experience" much faster than that of how an average person would gain. Not simple copies of programs, but sharing and accumulating live experience and movement feedback. This technology can be said as the best way to make use of "Life" and a Machine Body at the same time. Analysis system http://imgur.com/UkF2l8p An Situation Analysis System equipped in all the Numbers' "Eyes". These are equipped with detection systems for things like Heat and Mana, to count a few, and even with Teana's Illusions that were upgraded with the information gained from Subaru to fool this system, the data gained from the last case of combat gave them enough analysis of the upgrade itself. ' Anti-electrical coating' http://imgur.com/oYwGARu A combination of Tre and Sette's Protective Suits and their own Energy Usage, one that the two of them had set up before hand. Due to the performance specs that both of them had, they managed to negate any Electrical damage, which made any attacks done by Fate that rely upon her Electrical Element to become Null. While even Mages at the level of Nanoha or Signum have trouble creating Fields and Jackets that can counter the sort of Damage Fate can wield when sending direct current into another person, Tre and Sette had managed to do so by utilizing their Combat Cyborg Physiology that allows them to adjust their bodies. Template http://imgur.com/n0mp2nz A Energy Control Grid used by the Combat Cyborgs that is similar to Magic Circles. As they are deployed upon use of their IS, it is called an "IS Template" as well. Green-link94 (talk) 21:35, July 17, 2016 (UTC)